


"S" is for Stanley, "S" is for "Stalker"

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [34]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Poetry, comment!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray shows again that he's a poet on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"S" is for Stanley, "S" is for "Stalker"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> First posted in LiveJournal as a response to the "Here, Have a Line" post by squidgiepdx, who said to me _YES!!! Write the F/K comment fic!!! PLEASE?!?!?!_
> 
> This is written in etheree form. Etheree is a poetry form that consists of ten lines of unmetered and unrhymed verse, the first line having one syllable, each succeeding line adding a syllable, with the total syllable count being fifty-five.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“S”

could be

Stanley, “S”

could be “Stalker”.

Thing is, Fraser, I’m

giving you something of 

mine -- something you can’t see, but 

feel -- something that means I’m gonna 

stay close, gotta stay close. I give you

my heart, so tell my heart it’s a stalker.


End file.
